Fate
by Rei white fire
Summary: There's a new girl in the village that Rin adores, Sesshoamru loves, and is Naraku's new target as a mate. Who is the new girl? What happend to her in her past? Read to find out!
1. The Dicovery

Chapter 1

The Discovery

Rei sat up in her garden and pushed a piece of raven black hair out of her violet eyes. She peered into the forest of which her house bordered. She returned to her rose bush, which only needed topsoil, as she thought 'I couldn't have chosen a better spot to start over," as a little girl with black hair ran out of the forest and tripped, causing Rei to look up and up to her, abandoning her bush. "Little girl, are you alright?" she asked, already on her knees next to her.

The girl smiled up at her as a man in a white and red kimono with white hair and golden eyes came out of the shadows of the forest. "Rin, what has this Sesshomaru told you about consorti-…" he started before seeing the human's dazzling eyes that blinked at him. She was breathtaking!

"Are you _the_ Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked as she helped Rin to her feet.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. This Rin saw her garden and wanted to say hello." Rin said, lowering her head and walking over to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru is not mad at you, Rin. Just be more careful." He said, making her smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Rei Hino." Rei said, brushing the dirt off her light blue and red rose patterned kimono that was falling apart at the seems, despite the various attempts to fix it.

"How would you like to be Rin's official sitter, Miss Hino?" he asked, knowing she did not have a job by the condition that her kimono was in.

"I would like that sir, thank you."

He nodded. "I will send a servant tomorrow at dawn." He said taking Rin's hand and leading into her into the forest. Rin waved at Rei as she slipped into the shadows of the trees. She saw the sun setting, walked into the house, and got ready for bed not knowing she was being watched.

The next day, Rei sat on her porch, staring into the sunrise when a twin-headed dragon and a green toad demon landed in front of her silently. "You Rei Hino?" the toad grunted unhappily, making her jump and look at him.

"Yes, I'm Rei Hino. Are you the servant Lord Sesshomaru mentioned?" she asked as she stood and grabbed her bag that held her bikini, a change of kimono, hair supplies, the necessary.

"He called me a servant! Get on." He said, moving forward so that she would have room to sit. She sat sidesaddle and gasped when the dragon took off. When they were over the treetops, she saw the palace in the direct heart of the forest. She smiled, "It's beautiful," she whispered, as they drew closer to it. The dragon landed in front of the entrance where Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting. Rin ran to Rei while Sesshomaru took his sweet time, still breath taken at the pure elegance the human had.

Rei smiled and picked up Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is a gorgeous palace." She spoke with a clearity that was uncommon for a peasant.

"Thank you. We will set you up in a guest room until your belongings can be moved." He saw her open her mouth to object when he silenced her with a look. "All that you request _will be­_ provided on request." Rei nodded knowing she could not object.

"Sir, I thank you deeply, but, it is not necessary…" she said, forgetting her disguise for a second. Remembering it, she instantly closed her mouth. She nodded and was led into the palace by Sesshomaru and lowered her head.

Three weeks later, she lay on her back in the lake; Rin was taking a nap on a floatation device that was next to her. Everything had been moved into her room and she had her own garden. She saw Sesshomaru come out and moved her eyes from him. She felt an odd emotion towards him that scared her. He sat next to the lake, making her nervous.

"Rei, this Sesshomaru requests your presence at tonight's ball." He said as she moved silently to where her whole body was underwater and her arm was on the devise as she looked at him.

"I have nothing to wear, milord."

"It will be provided, and call me Sesshomaru-sama." He responded, making her nod. He had thought about his emotions and had decided to announce her as his mate to be that night.

Rei had to get out of his view and dove under the water soundlessly, and swam down far out of his sight and swam up towards him. She came up to get her face grabbed by him and to be kissed, slow and passionate. She was shocked but responded with the same feelings. He pulled her out; their lips still connected, and held her close as he deepened it. She pulled away, breath taken.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, I have to watch Rin. At least let me take her up to her room and lay her down." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Aright." He said, letting her go.

Rei picked up Rin and carried her into the palace.

That night, Rei stared at the dress she was to wear. It was a sparkling light blue, cut off at the shoulders, sleeves resting on her arms, with a full-length skirt. She delicately put it on as the maids did her hair and make-up, at Sesshomaru's order. She slipped on matching gloves that stopped past her elbow. She felt royal again.

She stood at the top of the stairs, trying to control her breath as Sesshomaru met her. She smiled, gently, her skin shimmering.

"You look wonderful, Rei." He said, placing his arm on her waist and leading her downstairs. She saw the Lords and their mates stare at them.

By the end of the ball, she was truly happy until Sesshomaru stopped the music and turned to her. "Rei Hino, I have thought greatly bout this question. And my getting to know you has helped it along greatly. Will you be my mate?" he asked.

She gasped. "Sesshomaru?" she started, awestruck. She smiled. "Yes, if you want it, I will consent." She said, making him smile. He kissed her gently as everyone clapped.

**Hey everyone! This is my second Fanfic. My first was The Hard Truth Of Love. If you read that and liked it, and read this chapter and like it, please tell me.**


	2. Let The Preperations Start!

Author's Note: Hey! Anything in bold is a hint to anything that might have confused you. Enjoy the Second chapter of FATE!

Chapter 2

Let the Preparations Start!

Naraku saw them leave together and growled slightly under his breath. He had been the only one not clapping. _Fluffy_ was getting the girl of _his_ (**Naraku's**) dreams, and that was unacceptable. He turned and left the party without another word.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Rei turned to Sesshomaru once they her door. "Well, um, night Sesshomaru. I'm not going to ruin your reputation, so, I will say good night and thank you for a wonderful even-…." She started when, to shut her up, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Night Rei. Sleep well for the next month or so will be hard on us all." She nodded and, after placing a kiss on his cheek, opened the door, stepped in, and shut the door silently.

A week later, Rei fell on her bed, exhausted. She'd just had her hair trimmed and tried on half a dozen dresses while dodging Naraku at every turn in the palace. Rin ran in and jumped on the bed, making Rei fly feet into the air and land with a soft_ thump_ on the mattress. Rin had gotten strong. Where Rin went… Sesshomaru was sure to follow. As if on cue, he walked into her room, "Rin, let Rei rest. Can you not tell that she is exhausted?" he said, giving the child a stern look.

"Sessh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about Naraku. Everywhere I go, he's there, or one of his servants are." Rei said, sitting up on her elbows. "Rin can take a nap with me."

He smiled, "Alright," he kissed her, "I'll see to Naraku. Get some rest," he said, before leaving.

She laid back down and Rin curled up next to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshomaru smiled at the two as he poked his head in to check on them. They both looked like angels when they slept. What Rei had just told him troubled him greatly. "I'll protect you, my love, no matter what. Don't you worry," he said in a whisper.

Naraku paced in his study when one of Sesshomaru servants bowed his way in. "Lord Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in his study," the servant said, shakily before bowing and leaving. He growled to himself as he walked to the study. "You wanted to see me, Sesshomaru."

He looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, Naraku, I do. Rei tells me that you've been tailing her while she prepares for the mating ceremony. Why is that?"

"Why do you think Sesshomaru? She's a human and cannot be trusted. You really should reconsider Kagura. At least your heir wouldn't be a hanyou."

Sesshomaru stood abruptly "It is my choice to mate Rei, instead of Kagura, because of her personality. Kagura is a slut in every way possible. Not Rei. And she's great with Rin. I don't care if I have hanyou pups. Rin is my heir! As to you and your servants following her around, I order it to stop, seeing as you are in my Lands as _my guest_, you had best to obey," he said, sitting down, dismissing him as he k\looked back at his papers. Naraku left, growling incoherently to himself.

An hour later, Sesshomaru heard a shriek from Rei's room. He ran in to see Rei being ticked by Rin. "Okay! Okay! I'll braid your hair!" she screeched, laughing hard and holding her sides.

"Yay!" Rin got off of Rei and saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rei-sama's going to braid my hair!" she said happily as Rei stood.

"I should not have taught her how to tickle," she said with a smile. "Hello Sessh. Oh, did I alert you? I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, Rei. I talked to Naraku. If he gives you anymore trouble, let me know," he said as Rei sat Rin in a chair and started to French braid the child's hair.

"Alright."

"How did you sleep?"

"Quite well actually. I feel up to trying on a half zillion more dresses… Sessh?" she stuttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Uh, okay…" she finished Rin's hair and tied a blue ribbon on the end. Seeing the contrast gave her an idea. "Rin, on my bed stand, there's a sketch book and a fabric book. Could you bring them to me?" Rin nodded, jumped down from the bed, and walked to the stand. Rei turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm so tired of ugly dresses, so, I'll make one of my own. Once I've got the measurements, I'll give you a list of things I need, okay?"

"Anything you want love," he said, kissing her. "Surprise me," he left so that Rei could do what she needed to. Rin brought her the books, then at next to her as she started to sketch out a dress.

By the time she was completely done, "Rin was asleep and the sun was setting. She put the book down, lifted Rin, and carried her to her room. Then she went to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door gently, before opening the door. She saw Kagura tied p in the corner, fuming, and Sesshomaru watching her. "Sessh?"

He looked at her. "Oh, hello love. Kagura here tried to seduce me into having sex with her. That would automatically make her my mate, and you open to Naraku. I won't allow that love."

"I know. Um, I came to tell you good night. I finished my sketch. I'll give you a list of things that I'll need, tomorrow, alright," she said before turning to leave. He stopped her and called for a guard to take Kagura to the dungeons. Once they were alone, he shut the door and turned her to him.

"Rei, you seem upset," he said, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She burst into tears and buried her face into his chest. He lifted her and carried her r\to the couch. He sat down and held her. "Let it all out, love, let it all out," he whispered.

She wiped away her tears and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I soaked your kimono," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? That'll make up for the wet kimono."

She smiled weakly and sighed. "When I was barely old enough to remember, my parents abandoned me, for what, I know not. A Lady who felt sore for me found me. All she had to do was show me to her mate and I was adopted. On my seventh birthday, there were killed, I was kidnapped and the palace was burned. Ever since then, all that ever happened to me was tragedy after tragedy. You, Rin, this palace, gives me hope and I don't want to lose that," she looked up at him. "If you love me enough, you'll understand."

"I do Rei. I understand that your life was living hell. And I do love you."

She smiled. "Thank you Sessho. My birthday's the day after our mating Ceremony. And, I'm not a human." She said, letting her tail how under her kimono. "I'm a dog demon, and a rare on at that. I'm the only black one alive today, because we're so rare."

"I'm not mating you because of _what_ you are, but, for your personality," he said, making her smile. "You need to get some rest of you're going to make your own mating gown." He lifted her and carried her to her room. He put her in her bed, under the covers, and laid on top of them next to her so that she felt safe. She fell asleep quickly.

Naraku snarled to himself when he saw this in the window. He walked down to the dungeons and to Kagura's cell. "You were supposed to seduce him. He's upstairs cuddling with his mate-to-be. Who is supposed to be mine, might I remind you!" he growled as he paced in front of the cell.

"Chill out. You'll get your hands on her. It'll just take time," Kagura said, her hands behind her head, laying on the stone cot that served as a bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You'd better be thinking of a way to separate them long enough for me to get my hands on her," he growled before leaving. Kagura smiled evilly, her red eyes glinting in the dim light.

Author's Note: What's going through Kagura's twisted mind? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE IF YOU WANT MORE!

_**Coming Soon:**_

_**Chapter 3: Who said anything about trials?**_


End file.
